


Episode 27, Scene 19

by atrere



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrere/pseuds/atrere
Summary: Scene 19 of Episode 27 of Neon Genesis Evangelion, provided for citation purposes.





	Episode 27, Scene 19

Neon Genesis Evangelion, Episode 27 (Just Be True to Yourself), aired April 3rd, 1996 (English Translation ©1997 ADV Filmworks)

2719 EXT. GEOFRONT

In the aftermath of the explosion, the EGG has been fully exposed - the GEOFRONT now returned to its original state. We see EVANGELION UNIT 00 and UNIT 02, both stripped of their restraining armor and heavily damaged. The camera lingers on their entry plugs, exposed and cracked, before panning down to ASUKA LANGLEY SOHRYU and REI AYANAMI (II). Rei is laying limp on her back, while Asuka is curled up in the fetal position. Both are covered in blood and scorch marks. In the background, the sound of UNIT 01 ascending echoes in terrible self-harmony, occasional flashes of light from it illuminating the scene.

Asuka's eyelids flutter, and she stirs awake.

ASUKA

What... What just happened?

She leans on her right arm, attempting to rise, but it gives way underneath her - It is badly broken. She screams, briefly.

REI

We must stop Shinji.

Asuka rolls over, and looks at Rei, who is still motionless on her back.

ASUKA

How the hell do we stop that?

Asuka carefully stands up, and holds her right arm against her side, briefly looking at, then avoiding, the fact that it is pointed in the wrong direction past her elbow.

ASUKA

NERV is gone. We're out of power. And that-

She looks to UNIT 01 in the distance, levitating at the center of an array of glowing, wire-frame wings. A TREE OF LIFE flickers to life around it.

ASUKA

That's worse than an Angel. The JDSF was right. What even _is_ he now?

Rei stares blankly at the sky.

REI

Gendo's plan. We must stop Shinji.

Asuka looks incredulously at her. Concern flickers across her face as she regards Rei's injuries.

ASUKA

He planned this? You were close to Gendo - what is this? _Why?_

REI

We must stop Shinji.

ASUKA

God damnit-

Asuka breaks down in tears. Her voice cracks as she screams at Rei.

ASUKA

Please, just tell me what's happpening to him. Please.

Just - Tell me how to fix this. We can fix this.

Rei shudders unnaturally.

REI

We must stop Shinji.

Asuka opens her mouth to respond, but as Rei begins to move, she finds whatever she was going to say has left her. Rei starts to sit up, planting her arms on the ground beside her for more leverage. But something is not right.

ASUKA

Rei?

Rei makes it to about a forty-five degree angle, before a sickening, wet crack fills the air. Her arms and ribcage break free of her spine, and stretch her damaged plugsuit out of its usual contoured appearance. Her spinal column and head remain elevated for a moment, before collapsing lifelessly to the ground.

Asuka stares at her corpse silently. Without allowing herself to react, she turns to look at UNIT 01, and therefore, SHINJI, levitating at the center of the Geofront, in all its horror and glory. And then, slowly, she looks back up the wall of the Geofront, at the wreckage of Unit 02.

ASUKA

I will.

She begins to limp back to her Evangelion.


End file.
